


Migraine

by AxolotALove



Series: TUA Collection [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Sickfic, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 08:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19566295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotALove/pseuds/AxolotALove
Summary: Klaus has a migraine at a rather inconvenient time!





	Migraine

Klaus is proud to announce he is 3 months sober. Not an easy feat, not at all. He knew every drug dealer in this damned city and there were so many.

And yeah, it sucked turning corners on the sidewalk and getting a sleazy smile from an old acquaintance. A knowing look in their eyes when they ask want a hit? A gram? A cut? Majority of them look at him with pride and looked impressed when he denies the offer, the rare few scoffing as if he, Klaus, could resist it for much longer.

Which is rude by the way.

It sucks to hear the ghost constantly screaming, constantly asking, help me Klaus why wont you do anything? Asking him like he can do something.

Klaus, 1 month sober, learns he can do something.

Get them to shut the fuck up.

It takes concentration and tends to cause a strain in his body for however long he keeps it up while he's awake. For some reason, him tired seems to be the best time to do it. Almost like a rusty instinct that works better with less thought and effort.

And that little trick really came in handy until he learns that sober Klaus gets the worst fucking headaches.

The ghosts screamed tend to rattle his mind quite a bit, and he would spend hours just frantically searching for something to block the noise. Nothing would.

The first time the really a bad headache (he learns from the internet and Grace[same thing?debatable] that they are called migraines) hit him, it was horrid. It started with a middle ache when he was having a pleasant conversation with Diego about his lameness.

Then it wouldn't stop. He tried to do the little ghost-disappear-magic, but found that he couldn't. Every time he concentrated the only thing he achieved was his own heartbeat throbbing in his skull and behind his eyes.

It's fine, whatever.

What's not fine is that his body got really uncomfortable. The ghosts screams seems to be physical hits and the light stabbed his head and his head felt too small, and he was dying why did his head feel like he was being shot repeatedly with a shotgun-

He promptly puked all over Diego before passing out.

Not fun.

He has had only three since then, and cried and whimpered and prayed every time. They all happened during the day. When the light was screeching and noises struck blows. When Grace would come and calm him down or knock him out.

But there was a very big problem about the specific migraine he could feel coming right now.

It was night.

The moon was high, the dark pervaded, and the air was pleasantly chilled. Very little noises were made as everything was asleep.

Except for Klaus, of course!

The dark was a very scary place for Klaus. Memories of the mausoleum. Flashes of the closet in Hazel and Cha Cha's hotel room. A battlefield and a corpse in his hands-

A very bad place for Klaus.

The ghosts seemed to love the night however. Felt that inexplicable urge to fill cliches and be the creepy things they were.

So it was night, the ghosts were basically on crack, and-the most concerning- Klaus’ head was splitting open.

His lights were on because the fucking dark man- but god that did not help his skull being pounded to hell and back.

Neither did the hysteric ghosts or the panic that started crawling up his throat because oh god I'm alone why is this happening now?

Whimpers escape his mouth and he covers his ears. He knows it won't block out the noise or the panic but it is familiar.

He needs something familiar right now.

Nothing more familiar than the people sleeping in the rooms next to him, right? But they were sleeping. And they would take one look and say you're an adult aren't you? Afraid of the dark still? So weak to things that can't even touch you.

That was unfair. That's not his siblings, that his father.

Klaus grows more desolate, more pained as the seconds drag on. His whimpers get louder and his tears sting his eyes but the light that goes through his eyelids burn.

He doesn't notice the shadow pass his door, coming back and going still for a hesitant moment. He doesn't see the knob turn and the door open. He doesn't see the lumbering figure in front of him.

Luther didn't understand what he saw. He never heard endless screams, never felt his head splintering, never drove himself to a panic that made his pain quadruple. He didn't need to understand. He needed to act.

Klaus can't see. Can't notice the worried yell coming from Luther before he steps further in Klaus’ space. Can't feel the hands that pick him up or the cold hands on his forehead.

He can't feel, see, do anything, other that the debilitating pain and panic his head has spiralled into. Doesn't feel the hand poised to strike him into unconsciousness.

Then the pain stops, and a slumber starts.


End file.
